


I'm Not Okay With That

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so comfortable with the idea of death and that scares her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Okay With That

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic on [this gifset](http://draedensden.tumblr.com/post/96982988708/season-finale-sneak-peek-x), as I am not able to watch the episode tonight. I hope everyone enjoyed it!

 

Braeden can't believe he's saying this. He's so comfortable with the idea of death and that scares her. The thought of Derek not being around anymore scares her way too much, more than she cares to say. All she tells him is, “You know I'm not okay with that.” It's the perfect way to let him know she cares, but it's not obvious enough to let him know she's frightened out of her mind.

When he kisses her, it's soft and lightly, unlike every other time he's kissed her, and she hates it. She hates it so much it makes her feel like she could cry. It feels final, like he's saying goodbye, and she can't handle it.

“I am,” he says softly, “if it saves Scott and Kira.”

She understands where he's coming from. He's loved Scott like a brother and he's grown to like Kira, too. Derek wants to save them because they're young and innocent and if that means risking his own life, that's fine with him, just as long as the two teens are alive.

But that's not okay with Braeden. She wants Scott and Kira alive just as much as anyone else, but she doesn't want it to be at the expense of Derek's life. Perhaps it sounds selfish, but so be it. All her life, she's had nothing like this. Does it make her selfish to want just a little bit of true happiness?

This time she kisses him and it's harder and rougher than the last. Braeden is clutching at his shirt, bringing him closer to her, almost as if she can't get enough.

“Don't die out there,” she says between kisses. “Just don't.”

She peels his shirt off, and hers as well. If this is their last night together, she wants to make the most of it. Derek lifts her up on the desk and removes her trousers and panties, tossing them off to the side. He's about to get down on his knees when Braeden stops him.

“No,” she brings him back up to his feet, “not here.” She holds his hand and leads him to the bed they've been sharing for a few months now. Braeden gets underneath the covers while Derek discards the rest of his clothing. He lies on top of her, and she wraps her legs around his waist. His kisses her and snakes his hand up the scars on her throat, gently and slowly running his fingers over them.

_'He's recording them into his memory,'_ Braeden thinks and slaps his hand away. “Stop. I know what you're doing.”

“What?” He asks breathlessly. “I'm not doing anything.”

“You're the worst liar,” she whispers and grabs hold of his cock. “Just fuck me,” Braeden tells him. “Stop thinking and just fuck me.”

“I don't have a condom,” he says.

Braeden swallows hard and shakes her head. “I don't care, I don't fucking care.”

Derek slips himself inside her and Braeden cries out. She reassures him she's fine and he carefully begins thrusting. He feels heavy and hot on top of her, but this is what she wants. Braeden wants, _needs_ , to feel all of him. She clutches at his back with all her might and feels tears stinging her eyes; she tries to keep quiet. The last thing she wants right now is for Derek to see her at her most vulnerable.

When he whispers her name, it sounds like every sweet melody she's ever heard. The way he says her name makes Braeden's heart hurt. She feels a pressure deep in her chest which threatens to come out as a sob.

Her hand cards through his hair and grasps the back of his head. “Don't die, don't leave me,” she mutters in his ear. “Don't leave me.”

Derek turns to look at her, but Braeden looks away from him. It's impossible to hide the tears that stream down her face. He stops and is about to pull out when she says, “No, no. It's okay.”

“Braeden,” Derek says before she interrupts him.

“It's okay. Please.” She brings him deeper inside her by tightening her grip around his waist. Braeden moans, her breath is hot against his neck and sends a shiver down his spine.

He comes inside her and she sighs, kissing his shoulder. Derek keeps thrusting and begins rubbing her clit. This isn't just about him, and Derek wasn't about to let this night end without her coming as well. It proves difficult, as she can't get her mind off their mission that's happening in a few hours, but Derek is nothing if not persistent.

 

When he falls asleep, Braeden can't help but cuddle up next to him, slinging her arm across his belly and pressing herself to him as close as she can. She wouldn't get much sleep that night; it's hard to when the person you love is more or less a marked man.

Only one thing is for sure, though. Whoever or whatever is coming after Derek would have to go through Braeden first.

 

 


End file.
